piratesonlineplayerscafefandomcom-20200213-history
Yelloweagle's Paradise
Yelloweagle's Paradise was found by Jason Yelloweagle the founder of the island. It is for everyone to relax and spend time together. The town is deep in the mountains where it is lush. There is a pool on the beach and the surfing area is on the grassy side. But then of course there is the Navy and EITC who want the island to themselves to turn into a hotel island for money but we do not let them! we fight back and make sure they stay FAR away as you can see in these pictures U s fighting back the Navy and EITC Some other things about Yelloweagle's Paradise I have met a very friendly ghost who told me about his adventures and how he met his end. I asked if he would be ok with others living there he said it would be fine and that he would even be glad to tell the kids of the town about his adventures. He has also told me about the story of Ol' Mystery maybe you will hear the story if he dare tells you but if he has then here is it's picture. If you dare catch it then go to Yelloweagle's Fishing found in Town Center. But make sure you ask for the heavy stuff he'll know what you're talking about. He also sells rods, reels, boats, and more. Stores and others Jason's Coffee Shop Pirate Bank 1 Yelloweagle's Fishing Jason's Market Jason's Voodoo and Other Available Houses Romantic Houses, number of them 3 ~ Kitchen, Dinning Room, Master Bathroom, Master Bedroom with view of ocean. Big House, number of them 7 ~ Kitchen, Dinning Room, 3 Bathrooms, 1 Master Bedroom and 4 Small Bedrooms ~ 1 occupied by Jason Yelloweagle permanetly Normal Houses, number of them 20 ~ Kitchen, Dinning Room, 2 Bathrooms, 1 Bedroom 2 Small Bedrooms ~ 1 occupied by Jack Pistol permanetly Small Houses, number of them 5 ~ Kitchen/Dinning Room, 1 Bathroom, Small Bedroom, (Optional: 1 or 2 bedrooms both small) ~ 1 occupied by Keira Kinover permanetly Overhead veiw of Island Government *Founder and President ~ Jason Yelloweagle *Secratary of Defense ~ OPEN *Council of the Elders ~ Jason Yelloweagle, Keira Kinover, Zeke, (whoever takes Secratary of Defense) *Governor of Peace ~ Keira Kinover *Keeper and counter of the money ~ Pirate Bank 1 *President of Patrol Teams ~ Zeke Volunteer Patrol Team *President, leader, of Patrol Teams ~ Zeke *Volunteer ~ Jason Yelloweagle *Volunteer ~ OPEN *Volunteer ~ OPEN *Volunteer ~ OPEN *Volunteer ~ OPEN Other Mysterious things about Yelloweagle's Paradise Strangely Yelloweagle's Paradise is the only island not attacked by Jolly Roger and his undead army. He also makes his famous voodoo doll with the ingrediants from the island. Jason Yelloweagle has found treasure in the middle of the island but warns eve ryone that it is cursed. Many have reported that there is a ghost that comes and goes calling the name of the other ghost. He has asked what she looked like but only I have seen her he says that she is his wife and might be trying to come to the island to be with him. If you see her try to use your voodoo doll to keep her here and establish a place so that she can stay with her husband forever. To do it right use the voodoo doll, created by Jason Yelloweagle from the islands ingrediants, draw a circle in the ground place her photo in the circle, it will be handed to every islander, then attune the photo with the doll with the special attack then say these words, "From the depths of Davy Jones Locker I call this soul to be united with her love". This will bring her here to be united with her husband. Category:Fan Creations